


soft

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto is such a cutie I'm so sorry just, chubby makoto, iwatobiswimclub kink meme, kink meme fill, soft sweethearts make me melt, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto never pursued swimming past high school. Between his busy schedule and usually eating rushed meals, it's not really a surprise that he ended up a little heavier after he settled down. Rin hadn't noticed till recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill. You can find it here--but it's titled 'all because makoto likes to cuddle' there.   
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3324301  
> Prompt was this:   
> Future Makoto has a bit of a tummy; partner thinks its adorable: Makoto doesn't really plan on swimming, and given that in his character notes he's fond of sweets (or at least chocolate), I can't help but think he'll eventually lose his figure at least a little. The ab definition, at least.  
> So, any Makoto pair, with his partner fawning over his newly pudgy tummy.   
> Bonus if he ends up with hickies all over his belly, or if a raspberry is blown on it.
> 
> I love the idea of pudgy Makoto sorry not sorry. I also decided to go with MakoRin for this because Rin seemed a lot more likely to show affection in silly ways.

The bed seemed oddly softer when Rin woke up that morning. 

Except, logically, the bed wasn’t going to be any softer unless Makoto had ran out and bought a replacement to their perfectly good mattress—which wasn’t really an option considering their budgets. Even if Rin was an olympic swimmer, Makoto still owed debt from college despite working through college and having been out for a few years already. 

So Rin was pretty confused about why the bed felt softer that morning, when logically it should be the exact same. 

The bed felt pretty different in a lot of ways, actually. There was heat coming from behind him, and something soft was against his back, breathing into his ear—

Makoto. 

Rin, though less sleepy in the morning than Makoto, sometimes he got pretty mixed around. And to be fair, they’d never slept like this before, with Makoto practically spooning him from behind. 

Usually, Rin came home late and laid down next to him, not interfering with Makoto for fear of waking him. They ended up touching in some way, Makoto’s hand reaching over and resting against Rin’s chest, Rin’s leg shifting to lock around Makoto’s leg. 

But last night Makoto had been assigned a late night shift, with little prior notice, and he’d come home past midnight, with Rin already fast asleep. Idly, Rin wondered if Makoto had consciously chosen to cuddle with him, or if he’d needed some comfort after a tough late night shift. If that were the case, he felt pretty bad for not being awake to properly hold Makoto. 

As it was, though… Rin had to say it felt pretty nice to have his boyfriend behind him. 

—Didn’t explain why Makoto felt so damn soft, though. 

Was there a pillow between them or something? But everything was so warm. Finally Rin turned, trusting Makoto to stay asleep since he was such a heavy sleeper. 

And he found something that he hadn’t seen before. Makoto’s shirt had ridden up, and just under it was a peek of tummy that his boyfriend definitely hadn’t had a few months ago. 

Come to think of it, though, he hadn’t seen Makoto with his shirt off since they’d been dating. They hadn’t had sex since Makoto hadn’t seemed interested and Rin hadn’t insisted, hadn’t wanted to upset his boyfriend by rushing things. 

So it was pretty possible that Makoto had been this soft since before they’d dated… After all, he wore loose shirts and they’d been dating since around fall. It was only just now spring, so Makoto had been wearing heavy clothing the whole time they’d dated. 

Rin wondered if that had been on purpose, or if Makoto didn’t really care but the subject hadn’t come up. 

Idly, Rin pressed up closer to him, finding that he didn’t really mind either way. Hopefully Makoto didn’t feel embarrassed by his body or anything. If that was the real reason his boyfriend didn’t want to do intimate things, that was pretty sad. But Haru had told him from the start that Makoto wasn’t naturally interested in those things, so Rin wasn’t about to assume anything. 

And Makoto was pressed comfortably against him, and he seemed content enough. Rin didn’t want to bother him since he’d probably gotten in late last night. So he held him close and tentatively slipped his hand under his shirt in the back. Makoto’s upper back was as strong as ever, but lower down and on his sides, there was a bit of softness. Rin pressed his fingertips gingerly against those softer areas, and his lips stretched into just a hint of a smile. 

For someone so cute, it really wasn’t a surprised that Makoto was soft as well as sweet. Especially since he’d always loved sweets so much… 

Considering Makoto hadn’t been on a competitive swim team in a few years and he’d been too busy in college to work out as much as normal to make up the difference, and considering the diet of a college student wasn’t usually the healthiest… 

Rin made a face. 

No wonder Makoto had put on some weight. He’d been stressed, hadn’t had time to work out, and had been eating unhealthy and eating sweets to console himself. 

And he hadn’t even told Rin how stressed out he was feeling! 

"Hey," Rin finally spoke up, poking Makoto’s forehead. "Wake up." 

Having gone to bed late, Makoto was still pretty tired when he woke (especially being woken so abruptly), and he looked at him with a pretty blank expression. 

"…What is it?" the brunet asked, brows furrowing. “‘s there something you need, Rin?" 

Like so many years before, Rin made a ‘tch’ noise and examined Makoto. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” 

Makoto seemed a little confused what he was getting at, then realized that Rin was looking pointedly at Makoto’s subtle little curve of stomach. “…Oh, that. It’s not really a big deal, is it? I mean, I’ve looked like this for a while, and it’s not really that bad, is it? It’s easy to stay fit when you already are, but it’s a lot tougher to get slim again, so—” 

Hearing Makoto sound so nonchalant made Rin immediately relax, and he found himself shifting to pin Makoto against the mattress. “No. I meant you’ve been stressed,” he said, realizing a little late that it really was that he cared about more. “You didn’t tell me.” 

Makoto had a very telling look on his face—he obviously found it pretty cute that Rin had been worried. “I’m fine,” he said, reaching a hand up to cup Rin’s cheek. “Really. I should probably stop eating things just because I’m worked up about something though, huh?” 

Rin nodded, trailing a hand down to rest at his boyfriend’s side. “I don’t care what you eat. But don’t do something just because you’re stressed. I used to work out because I was stressed, and I almost injured myself because of it. If you need to relax, relax by … by, relaxing, or something.”

His instructions weren’t particularly clear, but generally they weren’t when he was worked up about something and trying to put it into words. Makoto laughed a little and leaned up to kiss him. “Okay. I’ll text you if there’s something stressful going on at work,” he promised. “And if you get stressed out, do the same, okay?” 

Rin returned the kiss easily, holding himself up by one arm in order to keep the other holding to Makoto’s surprisingly comfortable side. Once they broke apart, he realized he’d practically been groping him. “Is this alright?” 

"Hm? Is what?" Makoto asked, leaning back onto his elbows and looking up at his boyfriend. "You’ve never really asked before—what’s wrong?"

Rin’s face ended up turning pretty red, and he looked away. “It’s—It’s nothing, I just wanted to make sure. I mean. I didn’t.. We haven’t really…” 

Makoto laughed and held his index finger up to Rin’s lips. “Shh. You don’t have to explain yourself. I don’t look any different than I have in a while, though, so it really is just you that’s nervous about this. That means you don’t have to ask for permission to touch me. Okay?” 

"In that case," Rin started, abruptly sitting back. "I want to see you, and hold you." There was a sudden change in his tone, and it sounded fierce, almost determined. Makoto thought it was quite cute. 

With little more than a shrug, Makoto smiled and shimmied out of his pajama pants, kicking them back off the bottom of the bed. “You’re gonna have to move your arms if you want me to take my shirt off,” he said gently, shifting Rin’s arms so he could pull his shirt off correctly. 

As similar as his arms looked—was there even a way to change Makoto’s beautiful arm muscles?—there was definitely a change below his chest. There was just a hint of muscle in his upper abdomen—yet even that looked pretty soft—and below, Makoto’s belly made a soft, sweet curve, with his sides likewise curving out to form slightly feminine hips—and god, why hadn’t Rin noticed how soft Makoto’s inner thighs were? 

Though Makoto obviously wasn’t ashamed of his body, it was still a little nerve wracking to be fully exposed to his boyfriend for the first time. “Hey. Come on, you don’t need to stare,” he started, cheeks and ears heating up. 

Instead of apologizing or looking away, Rin just smiled at him, a grin that would be sweeter if his teeth weren’t filed into points. 

"Eh—what are you doing," Makoto started as Rin lowered his head and shifted his hands. He was molding his warm, calloused hands around his boyfriend’s supple sides, pressing just so, and then his lips made contact with his upper belly. Makoto couldn’t help it—he laughed. 

As Rin immediately took offense—“Don’t laugh at me, that was supposed to be sweet, or something!”—Makoto covered his mouth and tried to hold back his giggles. 

"Sorry, sorry," Makoto said, managing to restrain his laughter. "It’s just—I didn’t realize I was still ticklish there." 

"Ticklish," Rin repeated. 

And then, he grinned, looking more like a shark than he had in weeks. Makoto instinctively tried to scramble backwards, but he was already up against the headboard, and Rin took advantage of that. He regained his grip on Makoto’s sides, then lowered his lips again, and blew a rasperry right above Makoto’s belly button. 

The laughter was so sweet and genuine that Rin couldn’t help but laugh with him, blowing another shortly afterwards until Makoto nearly kicked him as a reflex. Finally Rin leaned up again, pulling him into a kiss. 

"Cute," the red-haired man accused. His hand reached up and ran through the other’s shorter hair, finding it—as usual—inexplicably soft. Why had he not noticed before this morning how soft and sweet his boyfriend was? 

Makoto rolled his eyes, then shifted so that Rin would have no choice but to just lie on top of him. “Not cute. Bigger than you, and I could probably still take you in a fight, mmhm.”

Rin laughed, poking Makoto’s tummy. “Mm. You’re too nice to ever want to fight, and I’m a lot more muscle-y than you, kiddo.” 

The brunet laughed and swatted his hand away, grabbing hold of it in the process and lacing their fingers together. “I’ll fight you about that nickname.” 

"I’ll fight you for the right to cuddle you on weeknights."

"You’re the one who comes in late and doesn’t cuddle up to me. I’m a heavy sleeper—I can handle it." Makoto grinned and kissed his slightly shorter boyfriend, finding it pretty easy to keep Rin on top of him and still move about. 

Rin leaned down to return the kiss, adding a bit more passion to it than the chaste little kisses they’d been exchanging all morning. “Didn’t want to wake you. I’ll try it, though, if you insist.”

"I do," Makoto said with just a hint of an amused smile. 

With that, the bigger male leaned back and pulled Rin against his chest, using those strong arms of his to cuddle him. They laid like that for a while, Rin’s arms eventually snaking down to wrap around Makoto’s waist. They might have fallen asleep, if it weren’t for the late-sleeper warning on Rin’s phone. 

"Hafta go work out?" Makoto asked, snapping out of the doze he’d almost fallen into. 

Rin nodded and gave him a proper kiss—the type of kiss that made Makoto want to stay in bed longer, but for different reasons. “Yeah. How about we go out for lunch afterwards, though?” Question posed, he got out of bed and changed out of his shirt and pants, rifling through their closet till he found something to wear to the gym. 

The brunet grinned and sat up, watching his lover sift through everything. “Lunch sounds good. Have a good workout,” he chirped as the other finished up grabbing his things then took his wallet (which had his ID for the gym) and starting out the door. 

"You too," Rin replied, then turned a little red. "I mean. Not have a good workout, I mean have a good day. Morning. Whatever. See you at lunch, okay? Meet me at the gym after I’ve showered so we can head to something nearby." 

Makoto just laughed and nodded, blowing him a kiss as he headed out.

He hadn’t been expecting all of this just from cuddling with Rin last night, but he had to say, he didn’t regret it. It was nice, he decided, to be touched and kissed.


End file.
